


The Favorite

by Anonworks



Category: Rule of Rose (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonworks/pseuds/Anonworks
Summary: She can hear it through the speakers like every night, he’s calling out each orphan’s name from his favorite to the least liked ones, for it is time to go to bed: “Diana, Eleanor, Xavier, Meg, Susan, Nicholas, Thomas, Clara, Olivia”. She should feel lucky, some never get called.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Favorite

Clara had once been the favorite.

The Rose Garden Orphanage was all she had ever known, or rather, it was the only home she could remember. She had been far too young and far too little to have memories of the life before it. It never bothered her, her memories of her childhood were good. Weren’t they really?

Everyone she ever loved lived within those walls, not all of them were still there, the older kids from her memories had grown and moved on. Some even found new parents to love them, most children weren’t that lucky, though. The older you got the less likely you were to be picked up, Clara knew this too well, she wasn’t a cute child anymore, she was too old, her limbs too lanky, her face too ordinary.

Yet, there was a time where she had been Mr. Hoffman’s favorite, how? She wasn’t sure. It's something that simply happened. Maybe because she had lived there for so long? Maybe because she had always been an obedient child, but being obedient doesn’t help her anymore. Nothing she does helps.

Clara thought that maybe staying at the orphanage wouldn’t be so bad, it was familiar, it was home. She already was helping Martha takes care of the younger ones, why not keep doing it?

Clara liked what was familiar. Clara didn’t like what had become her new familiar.

It had begun when she started helping at the sickbay, everything was normal the first few days, but then, he started looking at her. Not the kind of looks he used to give her before, it was neither a proud or stern look, she didn’t know what to make of it, he just stared and so, she just ignored.

Then, one day, he touched her.

She didn’t know why, maybe it was because she got up late that day, maybe she had dropped her hairbrush too many times or maybe she hadn’t smiled enough, whatever was the reason, it would not change the facts. The way his hand had touched hers had been quick, he stopped himself almost immediately after doing it, yet, she still had felt like some kind of invisible line had been crossed.

She didn’t want to stay anymore. But she didn’t want to leave either. She couldn’t, where would she even go? Not matter how worse things got, not matter how she pleads fell on deaf ears, she couldn’t leave. It was home.

If she keeps going maybe things will go back to the way they were. Maybe he’ll forgive whatever it is she has done to make him so mad and she won’t feel so filthy anymore.

Oh.

She can hear it through the speakers like every night, he’s calling out each orphan’s name from his favorite to the least liked ones, for it is time to go to bed: “Diana, Eleanor, Xavier, Meg, Susan, Nicholas, Thomas, Clara, Olivia”. She should feel lucky, some never get called out.

She used to be the favorite.


End file.
